


kink book

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: M/M because Im gay afAges: 22 and 19 [so legal]Damien is 19 and Harper is 22. Damiens the kitten and hes adorable. I have a kitten irl and I will never fuck her dont worry!





	1. Chapter 1

JUST AN INTRO PAGE

Goal to complete: 2021 for all!

Not in any order!

Practice for my writing kinks

Kink list:

Infantilism

Autofellatio

Nyotaimori

Kitten play

Puppy play

Coprophagia

Bare-backing

Nipple-play

Teasing

Tongue-play

Vanilla

Interracial

Choking

Tight-lacing 

Rope-bunny

Cuckolding

Crossdressing

Ball torture

Knife play [Oh ny Favorite!]

Feminization

tomboy/tomgirl

electric play

Age-play [older]

Age-play [younger]

Iron branding

Ddlg [non-sexual]

Whipping/flogging

Golden shower

Orgasm denial

Sensory Dep [blinding, gagging, tieing up, and overall restricting access to sensory stimulations]

Trampling

Watersports

 

Thats all I know at least! If you have a request ill do it and ill do it fast! But it cannot be on the list, I knock thise off when i feel like it. None of these are biased but, to be honest, my top three are

Age play [younger], knife play, and crossplay, kniving being my favorite, crossplay then ageplay. Kittenplay is good too so is ddlg. Know what? All kinks are hot.


	2. Kitten Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M/M because Im gay af  
> Ages: 22 and 19 [so legal]  
> Damien is 19 and Harper is 22. Damiens the kitten and hes adorable. I have a kitten irl and I will never fuck her dont worry!

Harper, last year, was looking haphazardly through a kink dating sight when he was met with a photo of the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Harper was 21 and the boy was 18, barely legal and wanting some fun.

The boy had dark hazel eyes with not short but not long dyed-black hair. His name was Damien and he was the cutest, prettiest man on the planet in Harpers eyes. Harper was a 6'2 blonde fuckboy who youd assume was taken by some dumb blonde bitch. But harper was the gayest man on the planet, surely.

He sent the boy a DM 

5 months later, Damien flew to North Carolina to meet him. He was so fucking adorable and sexy in person. Upon meeting, he was wearing a blue baseball t-shirt and cargo shorts. Opposingly, Harper wore a suit. It was a hilarious exchange for both parties.

The day they met in person, well they fucked a ton. But that wasnt all they did! Well, it actually was pretty much all they did.

3 months later, they moved in together and bought a house. After about 2 months of normal sex, Damien blatantly stated he was bored of normal sex. Damien and Harper researched for hours about kinks.

Needle-play? No. Damien hated pain.

Infantilism? No. Damien had daddy issues.

Watersports? No. Harper hated bodily fluids.

Kitten/puppy-play?

Hmm...

Damien took the mouse and keyboard from his boyfriend's grip. Damien started typing into the prompt. "Can you leave for a second?"

Harper heard nothing from Damien the rest of the day. They spoke nothing of the ordeal for days. Until, 5 days later, the UPS man knocked on the door. After signing for somethinf he didnt know what was, Harper approached his boyfriend.

Damien smiled excitedly, tearing into the package like a kid on Christmas. Damiens mouth opened in a large grin. Harper joined him on the floor. "Did you order lingerie or something?"asked Harper, considering the fact was always excited when he ordered clothes.

Damien took the package and ran into the bathroom. Harper attempted to open the door but to no avail as the door was locked. "One moment!" His voice seemed so excited. Damien soon unlocked the door but did not open it. Harper opened the door again.

Now, harper did not think that cats were hot, but he had never seen his boyfriend sexier than when he opened the door.

Damien was wearing a one piece bodysuit complete with a black leesh attached to a pink and black collar. He was wearing pin-on cat ears that were black to match his hair. He was also wearing knee-high socks and slut boots which he knew his boyfriend loved. All that was missing was a tail, which he held in his hand.

"I need you to put in me meow~" Damien said in a sexy, teasing voice. "Cmon master." Damien licked his lips, crawling towards Harper. Harper reluctantly grabbed the buttplug. He had never seen his boyfriend this hot. Damien turned around, presenting his ass to his boyfriend. Through a hole in the one-piece, he could see his asshole winking.

Harper stuck in the buttplug just as he would stick in any buttplug and Damien swallowed it hungrily. Damien moaned as he grew accustomed to the stretch. "Cmon Kitty, wanna play with Master?" Harper said, grabbing his cats leash. Damien meodr exitedly, crawling after his Master.

PRESENT DAY:

"Meow!" Damien moaned as his Master shoved his cock in his ass. "Thats a good kitten. Thats a good little bitch, cmon, meow for me bitch!" Harper commanded, biting his boyfriend on the ear. "Meow!" He moaned again. Harper smiled, petting him softly. "Good kitten! Good bitch kitten!"

Damien meowed again as his ass got filled with cum, cumming himself. "Cmon lets plug that hole up so you'll feel my cold cum sitting inside your asshole all day." Damien meowed again, shivering because of all the commands. Damien collapsed on his masters lap. 

"Aww did I hurt the baby's feelings. Its okay. You were such a good boy! Such a good boy~!" Harper said, rubbing his boyfriends soft hair. It was what they were getting used to: brutal ass fucking complete with degrading talk and hair-pulling, and then soft head rubs and nice aftercare.

Both men loved the exchange.

Neither of them got bored of kitten-play, as it was such an adaptable sexual stimulant.

Combined with that was the pleasure of being a cat and cat owner.

Cats benefits were eating out of a dish, pissing and shitting in a litter box, being looked down to, hurting your knees from crawling, and being degraded.

Owners were sadistic fun, cute clothes to stare at, anal torture, petting soft heads, stepping on the cat, and more.

Truly, kitten-play was the life and they would never, ever get bored of it. Rough sex, calm pets, repeat.


	3. Feminization  PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its feminization woo!? Kinda doing my favorites 1st even though I said this was nonbias but ill go fuckall and do it anyway.  
> M/M M/F

Riley was a normal kid. Always drinking, going to parties, seducing girls but failing miserably, the normal college kid. At age 23, Riley wanted nothing more than to lose his virginity. In his eyes, 23 was way to old to be a virgin and he had to lose his virginity now!

Now that he had had a girlfriend, Rihanna, he was finally about to get lucky! Rihanna had invited him to a sporting event she enjoyed: Tennis. Even though tennis bored Riley, the event required them to stay in a hotel for 4 to 5 days. Riley accepted even though Rihannas roomate, Reyne, was staying and she was bringing Richard, her boyfriend.

Rihanna pointed out how quaint it was that all of their names started with R. Riley just wanted this over with. The first day of their stay, Riley had dropped subtle hints around dinner time about how he was a virgin, only of which Richare had seemed to notice. Richard gave him a bro smile and they soon went off to bed with their girlfriends. Given the fact it was a larger apartment, yet one without 4 beds, they had to partner up to sleep in their rooms.

Rihanna and Reyne decided sleeping together would be better and Richard and Riley were rushed off to their room. Riley manned up and took the spot on the floor, letting Richard take the bed. Around 4:30 am, Riley realised Rihanna was really getting his hints as she shook him to wake him up later on. She shushed him with her finger and pulled down his pajama pants! Fuck yeah!

Rihanna pulled out his already-erect-from-morning-wood cock and began to ride it, again shushing him. Rihanna, though, should have shushed herself, as her moans had awaken Richard, who was sleeping right next to them. Richard shot Rihanna a look and silently got out of bed. Rihanna looked so embaressed but Riley was more dissapointed his first ever fuck was interuppted. Rihanna stood up, and now Riley's cock was again flacid.

Rihanna and Riley could hear talking in the next room, Riley pulled up his pants and went to eavesdrop. He heard talk from Reyne about how sexy Rihanna was which immediatly brought him to the conclusion of OOO LESBIAN SEX TAPE. He was pretty confused when Richard agreed. Riley was just about ready to throw some hands when Reyne had came in naked, immediatly jumping onto his girlfriend.

Rihanna did not object, "oh hey baby~ sexy time already." Riley turned around to see Richard there, who immediatly grabbed Riley and picked him up.

"Wait what is going on here," Riley asked his girlfriend, "Baby please answer me!"

"Who are you calling baby? Im lesbian, Im just dating you for the cash."

"Cash. What ca-?" Riley began asking but the man who was holding him covered his mouth with his larger-than-large hands. "Richard!?" Riley tried to say, but his voice was muffled by the hand on his mouth. "Isnt it obvious, bitch? No woman would ever have you! You barely look like a man and your bitchclit is around 5 inches long, ive seen it in the showers. Real men have 9 ibitchclit. See?" Riley looked at the foreign mass rubbing between his thighs. "What the fuck thats so big!" Riley said as soon as richard let go of his mouth.

"Its obvious, Riley, Richards been payin me to get you all horny, all ready for sex, all desperate for penetration, all so he can turn the tables and give YOU the penetration. Me and Reyne here have been dating since I was 20 and she was 23, bitch. Only bitchbois like you get cock."

"No its not possible! Im not a bitchboi, Im a man. M A N, man! And NO, im not ready for cock. Please let me go!" Riley begged, thrashing around in his captors arms. " If you were an M A N, youd be able to escape my grasp, but you cant. Therefore, you are a bitchboi and bitchbois need cock. Besides, only bitches go to tennis matches." Richard defended, holding on tighter.

Riley gave up his efforts to free himself and looked at Richard. "OKAY then, get it over with already." Riley sighed. "Okay you girls can go get pizza or something. We need some time." Richard said, causing the couple to exit through the door.


	4. Tight-lacing [corsets]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: graphic depictions of violence
> 
> Charecters: youll see
> 
> Relationships: M/F

Oaklyn was an overall normal 23-year-old girl. She was in a comitted relationship with her bofriend Lewie and was preparing to have a child. She worked as an RN after going to college at the tender age of 17, where she met Lewie. She had strawberry-blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. 

Lewie was normal as well. Simple parted black hair and green eyes. Tons of freckles and was the kind of kid you bullied in 3rd grade but had that real glowup. He worked as a bartender and was 26 years old.

Oaklyn and Lewis were normal at work, out on the streets, and at their friends' houses. They were nice and seemed extroverted and happy all the time. Oaklyn had a rough past but Lewie was willing to work with her and dealt through her PTSD episodes. They were a picture-perfect couple.

Seemingly

* * *

 

 

"Hmm, let me tie a bit tighter." 

Lewie said, tightening Oaklyn's coreset. "Oh its so tight that your boobs are turning red at the bottom from the loss of circulation. Bitch its so sexy."

"Tighter," Oaklyn stuttered, caressing her swollen tits. "So tight my ribs break."

So lewie tied it tighter

And tighter

a little more tight

Tighter

"Ah-ahh stop"

Tighter

even tighter

"Ah fuck fuck red light red light! Its tight enough." Oaklyn moaned, continuing to twist her nipples. "I can feel my organs pushing together. Im ready, please please give me cock!"

"Hmm? Should i? It doesnt seem quite like you want it-"

"Please! Please ram my pussy with your massive cock and feel the tightness of the corset with me, please! Ram my tight fuck-hole until you cum- please please im begging you. Its so wet and ready for you to fuck it, im aching!"

Lewie smiled and pushed his 8-inch-horse-cock down to the hilt inside her with no warning, causing her to orgasm immediatly. "Its so fucking tight." Lewie said, quickly ramming her cunt until she was sure it would tear.

Oaklyn moaned under the hand covering her mouth as she continued playing with her breasts. "Im cumming inside of you, you corset-wearing-bitch!" Lewie anounced, busting a nut inside of her awaiting vagina.

"Aww, okay take it off take it off it burns" Oaklyn conplained, pulling at the strings. Lewie complied, removing the tight corset. Her stomach was sexy and purple.

"So," said Oaklyn, "up for another round?"


	5. crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage, consenual underage sex [between two kids btw], extremely underage
> 
> Relationships: M/m [were you too surprised?]

Leo and Nolan had been friends since they were babies. They had continued to be friends throughout elementary and middle schools but ever since 6th grade they had strayed apart. Now the two ninth graders barely talked besides waving and headnodding. Maybe a few handshakes and hey bros, even.

The two fourteen year olds lost contact, and Leo wanted to change that. After the weeb faze every high-school-fuckboi as, Lei had begun to take interest in traps. From hentai gifs to pornhub [rip], Leo had to get his hand on that good trap shit. Leo, though, was far from gay.

Nolan had been interested in traps, too, but not in the same way Leo had. Nolan took inspiration from trap anime, dabbling into makeup and shaving his legs. Soon the obsession turned into stealing his sisters clothes. What a fag right? But Nolan was no homo.

Nolan had dabbled in public crossdressing before, so it was no different when he walked to the store in a girly outfit. A black skirt, black and white striped top, full face of makeup, and space buns. He was rocking the e-girl goth aesthetic.

Nolan had spotted Leo walking down the same road as him and instinctivly said hey, but in a girlier voice. Leo had an Id tap that expression on his face. Leo awkwardly giggled as he eyed his exfriend up and down, clearly checking him out.

Nolan had to play this off somehow. "Uhmm, you pooked lonely, can I walk with you?"

Nolan and Leo has begun walking beside each other to the store. "So umm, whats your name?" Leo asked, turning red. _ahh hes turning red... for me?_ Nolan thought. 

"Uhh, Nova, whats yours?" Jeez Nova is such a gay little name for him to have chose. "Oh hi n-nova. Im leo, Leo Brinkledge. I know thats a gay last name ignore it. Ahh shut up leo." Leo stuttered out.

_time to tease this sonofabitch_

Nolan casually continued walking, grabbing Leos hand through his fishnet gloves. Leo turned a color of a beet, staring at the floor. "Look at me, Leo." Nolan muttered. Leo complied, staring at the goth chic in front of him. Nolan reached forward and stole his late friends first kiss.

Nolan laughed as Leo nearly fainted at the touch. "Aww is the baby that weak?" Nolan teased. Leo wasnt listening as he took Nolan by the hips and pulled him close to him.

"Wait shit bro its me its me!" Yelled Nolan, changing his voice back to normal. Leo stumbled back, studying his face. "S-shit bro you took my first kiss?" Leo stuttered. "I lost my lip virginity to a trap."

"Wanna lose your other virginity" He teased. But both of them could easily conclude he was only half-kidding. Nolan slammed lips to hard with leo it almost hurt. Neither of them could complain, though as they were fully absorbed in the makeout session.

"There. Lets go there in that alleyway-" Nolan pulled Leo into the alley still half out of breath. "Come on I cant wait much longer. No homo, hurry no homo!" Nolan rushed him, pulling down his skirt to reveal his erect agains with no panties on.

"Hell yeah bro no homo." Exclaimed Leo as he pulled Nolan in for yet another kiss. Leo rubbed his erection against the males anal ring, pulling Nolan's shirt up to begin playing with his nipples. With that, he kissed him again, lining up his tip with his asshole 

"Are you ready?" Asked Leo, earning a desperate nod from Nolan, who was lose from a jerk off session before leaving. "Fuck me raw-" commanded Nolan, wrapping his legs around Leo.

Leo didnt have to be told twice, ramming his hard cock into Nolan's tight boipussi. "Ah fuck dude no homo." Moaned Leo. Nolan nodded, taking Leo's sizeable cock down to the tip, base, hilt, balls deep and back again.

After a quick minute of ramming, Nolan had already cun from his prostate, which turned on Leo even more as he continued to ram him. After Nolan had cun again and dry orgasmed twice, Leo finished balls deep inside of Nolan.

 

Now, Nolan and Leo talk a lot, in every hallway ane every class period. They text and video call and email each other. They still arent friends though, they're a couple. They arent gay though, no homo til the end bro.


End file.
